Rebirth Shards (Private Project)/Character Guidelines
So to avoid an over complicated applications system and minimize the amount of work for everyone, the system for getting a character approved for Fanon Canon: Rebirth Shards will be as simple as getting a seal of approval from the projects founding members. Restrictions will be modest, but for the most part intended only to bar the ridiculous and the unreasonable. Also, all participants should be reminded this is a private project with the objective of creating a cohesive and interesting story for all those involved and any interested readers. As such, don't expect the same freedom of actions from your character(s) you would expect from more freeform role-playing projects. The story will be mostly laid out by the board members, with approval and suggestions from all participants, and all role-plays will have their conclusions/objectives agreed upon by the involved users beforehand. By this we mean absolutely NO unexpected actions during a role-play. For example, a character kills off another character during a battle role-play when the agreed terms were that no character would die during the role-play; this is unacceptable, and the role-play will either have to be retconned, or deleted altogether if the users can't reach a compromise. At best, we may allow more freeform role-plays if they don't affect the main story much, or we may change a role-play's terms midway if they fit the main story better, again with the consent of all the involved users. Do remember the agreed terms of a role-play merely define the intended outcome of a role-play, you're otherwise free to develop the role-play however you see fit. As such, if you prefer having complete control over your character's actions and unpredictable role-playing, maybe this project isn't for you. Think of this project as a large site-wide collaboration fanfiction instead of the RPG-like story frequently employed by other projects. Restrictions Power Stacking By power stacking, I mean loading a character with more than 2 or 3 S-Ranked abilities. We don't need any Rinne Sharingan seeing, Flying Thunder God spamming, Genjutsu mind raping, Explosion Release users in Shards. It is that simple guys. There is of course room for powerful characters, such as Sannoto, Sayuri and Raido, but these characters are meant to be special within the story and are powerful for a reason. There is truly no reason to make a character insanely over powered because your not trying to "beat" other users in this RP. The entire point of Rebirth Shards is to make an elaborate and intriguing story that we can all be proud of. Ōtsutsuki, Uchiha, and other nearly extinct clans We'd prefer not to include anymore Uchiha characters in Rebirth Shards. We already have several, and that's all we need. The only reason the Uchiha already in the project are there is simply because they were a part of the project that Rebirth Shards stems from, being the failed Fanon Canon: Rebirth. In addition, these Uchiha are some of the better done on the wiki and have established themselves as good characters. Also, other characters from powerful and nearly extinct clans, especially Ōtsutsuki, Senju and Uzumaki, will be subject to very rigorous analysis in addition to a befitting role before being allowed to participate. If they're barely seen in canon material, then so shall they be in this project, which focuses on storytelling. Rinnegan Yes, the Rinnegan is an awesome ability, there is no way we can say it isn't. But it is also meant to be a ridiculously rare ability. Allowing the project to fill up with Rinnegan users simply won't do. If you want to have a Rinnegan character in Rebirth Shards, you better be prepared to do some serious convincing. Tailed Beasts/Jinchūriki Acquiring a tailed beast, such as the Rinnegan, will require some convincing. There needs to be a good reason for the character to be in possession of the beast and they must be logically fit into the story.